Hair
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: He knows so many little things about her that he knows he's in love.
1. Braid

**Braid **

He loved her hair in a braid.

Lily Evans with her hair in a braid was one that had taken time in the morning to do it. She was laid back, like she had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted or needed to do. She was in no hurry to get to class, no hurry to get her assignments done.

On the days she braided her hair, he knew he could find her outside on the lawns or quietly reading a book, taking her time with the day. Braid Days were leisure days, days when he was arguably least likely to get his head bitten off by provoking her.

Before they'd started dating, they were days she was more likely to turn him down gently, a simple 'No Potter' and not a derogatory name on her lips. Now they were days she was more willing to sit quietly in the same armchair, watching the fire crackle in the Gryffindor common room.

Braid days were good days.


	2. Ponytail

**Ponytail**

He was indifferent to her hair in a ponytail.

Ponytails were nothing special. They were a way to keep her hair out of her eyes on busy days when there was just enough time in the day to get everything done. They mean no playing, no joking, no teasing.

Ponytail days were library days where she spent twelve straight hours without food simply because she got too tied up in what she was doing to remember to eat. Ponytail days were days when he was blatantly ignored, not necessarily out of a deliberate decision on her part, but because nothing could disturb her.

Before they'd started dating he simply watched her from a far. When he'd ask her out, he'd get a noncommittal mumble and another scribbled sentence on her charms essay. Sirius always told him it meant agreement, but with Lily, he wasn't taking chances. Now, he worked as hard as she did, if only to be beside her for those twelve hours. His completed homework was really just a bonus.

Ponytail days were just days.


	3. HalfPonytail

**Half-Ponytail**

He was nervous when her hair was in a half-ponytail.

Half-pony meant girls day. It meant giggling and gossiping, things he'd never associated with her in the slightest. But, Lily was a girl, and she loved her girl friends so the half-pony days meant she felt pretty and giddy.

Half-pony days were days where she was found chatting with her friends in the common room, in the Great Hall or even in the halls on the way to class. They were days she passed notes in class – while still managing to take diligent and detailed notes – and days she got caught for not paying as much attention.

Before they started dating, Lily's friends would surround her way too much for him to even say anything. They were days he threw away and spent the time plotting with the Marauders about their next joke, even though Sirius would tease him because he noticed how nervous he was. Now, he got a good morning peck before she was off to spend the day with the girls. Not much had changed really, except now, he knew, they gossiped about him.

And that was why half-pony days were nervous days.


	4. Pigtails

**Pigtails**

He hated her hair in pigtails.

It didn't happen often, much to his relief, especially since she'd grown and matured. But every once in a while, they came out and he hated it. Pigtails meant she was feeling insecure. She had none of the spunk he loved. They were the days he felt much more protective, much emptier than others. Pigtails meant it was a shy day, a day she interacted with people only if she had to.

Pigtail days meant she was found in the most remote corners of the castle. They were days when she loved solitude and silence, craved them almost more than anything. They were days he knew she needed a hug, someone to tell her things were okay.

Before they'd started dating, he had to look for her on the Marauders Map, searching out her little black dot on the page to assure himself she was at least in the castle. He'd wanted to run to her, hold her. Now, she came to him, her hair in pigtails and he pulled her close, murmuring nonsense into her hair. They were the days she fell asleep in his arms just because she couldn't make herself climb the stairs to her lonely bed. They were days they often fell asleep on the couch.

He hated pigtail days.


	5. Hairband

**Hairband**

He was awed on days she wore a hairband.

A hairband meant she was feeling particularly mature. She floated on air when she walked the halls, almost seemed above the rest. They were the days she became the big sister, the days she was more of a mother to the first years than the head girl and a fellow student.

Hairband days were days where Lily could be anywhere, so long as she was surrounded by students. They were the days she felt the most rewarded by her tutoring, the days she was the most patient with her students.

Before they started dating he simply watched her go through the routine with awe and admiration. She was McGonagall's sharp mind with Dumbledore's quiet reassuring presence rolled into one gorgeous package. Now, he marvelled that she was his, that at the end of the day, the hairband would come off and this sophisticated, mature woman would curl up against him with a good book while he went over quidditch plays.

Hairband days were days of worship.


	6. Messy Bun

**Messy Bun **

He hated messy bun days.

A messy bun meant she was feeling stressed, frazzled. She'd just grabbed the nearest elastic and shoved her hair up out of her face. Those were days when there wasn't enough time to get through her daily to do list and days she was almost angry.

On messy bun days she was everywhere at once, racing from one place to the next, eating breakfast while reading her potions essay over one more time. Messy bun days she was a klutz, because they were the days that everything inevitably went wrong. He hadn't cared, he'd provoked her anyway, but he'd always know when tears sprang to her eyes that he'd gone too far.

Before they'd started dating he'd avoided her on messy bun days. They were the days she'd bite his head off for even a hello. Now, he still avoided her for the majority of messy bun days. If he was feeling particularly lucky he's provoke her into yelling at him for the simple joy of making up at the end of the day. It was the only day he got to see the true spit fire Lily. Still, when she was provoked to breaking point and tears were in her eyes, he held her close and told her the paper she was working on wasn't due for another three weeks. She still had time.

But he still hated messy bun days.


	7. Clip

**Clip**

Clip days were frustrating days.

The minute she came down the girls stairs, that spring in her step, he always knew he was in for a frustrating day. She always looked gorgeous, drop dead sexy and all he could think about was pulling that clip out so he could run his hands through her hair.

When she wore a clip, she was everything every other man wanted. They were days she was feeling sassy, flirty and she didn't hide it. He'd seen weaker men than himself fall to the charm and spell she wove around them.

Before they'd started dating he would resign himself deliberately hunting her down for a good innuendo session. She was quick as lightening with her own comebacks, playful and happy. Her smile was to die for and all he could think about was dragging her into the nearest classroom and having his wicked way with her. Now, he didn't have to hope. On clip days it wasn't surprising for her to have it in one class only to be rushing to her next class without it, making it just on time while he strolled in five minutes late to hand her the missing clip.

Clip days were arousing days.


	8. Down

**Down**

He adored her hair down.

It fell in long red waves, just past her shoulder blades, shimmering with the light from the torches. It meant she felt free, independent, superior. She could take over the world when her hair was down. She was everything, a goddess in her own right and everyone knew it.

When she left her hair down she hummed in the hallways. Students enjoyed it when her hair was down because it meant she was going to be fair and even in her punishments. They were days she was confident in herself and in the things she did. They were days where every answer was right, every stir of the potion exact, every movement of her wand crisp and clean.

Before they'd started dating his hands would itch with the need to run his hands through it. His eyes followed it, brushing against the crisp white shirt of her uniform or the muted grey of her jumper. Now he could bury his fingers in it while he kissed her senseless, or massage her head by tugging on it while they shared a care of magical creatures textbook.

Thus, hair down days were his favourite days.


End file.
